


Poción de amor

by JustACosmicPancake



Category: Maestro Gato
Genre: Cliffhangers, Enemies to Lovers, Light Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACosmicPancake/pseuds/JustACosmicPancake
Summary: Saturnina y Emiko consiguen una  poción de amor, la idea era que Saturnina se la diera a Tirifilo, pero al final no salió como lo planearon
Relationships: Tirifilo/Emiko (Maestro Gato)





	Poción de amor

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es antiguo y me da un poco de cringe, pero quería subir algo por primera vez jaja

Narra Emiko 

Salí con Saturnina al centro para espiar a Benito y Muriel en su cita. Quisimos darles algo de privacidad así que decidimos ir a pasear un rato antes de volver. 

Caminamos por un rato hasta que encontramos una tienda un tanto curiosa... 

-¡Emiko entremos ahí!-Dijo Saturnina muy emocionada. 

El nombre de la tienda era "Magia y Pociones." No entiendo por que Saturnina querría entrar a este lugar. 

-¿Okay?...- Dije algo dudoso. 

-¿Y para que quieres entrar?-Dije con curiosidad. 

-No lo se, Tal vez encontremos algo interesante-Dijo algo pensativa. 

Entramos a la tienda y lo primeros que vimos fue una señora algo extraña con muchas botellas con forma de perfume con un corazón en la etiqueta. 

-¿Señorita tiene problemas con el amor?-Dijo esa señora extraña. 

-¡Si!-Dijo animada-¿Como lo supo?-Dijo algo asustada. 

-Los secretos nunca se revelan señorita-Dijo aquella señora con una sonrisa. 

-Déjeme adivinar ¿A el le gusta otra chica?-Dijo haciéndose la que sabia. 

-¡¿Wow?! Como lo supo-Dijo muy impresionada. 

No hay que ser adivino para saber eso es una situación común entre los adolescentes. 

-Que estafa-Dije susurrando para mi mismo. 

-Disculpe señorito ¿Que fue lo que dijo?-Dijo con una sonrisa amenazante. 

-N-nada-Dije algo nervioso. 

-Disculpe señora ¿Como funciona esto?-Dijo alegre la rubia. 

-Oh eso es muy fácil solo tienes que rociarle esto en los ojos y a la primera persona que vea cuando los abra se quedara automáticamente enamorado-Dijo aquella señora que parecía bruja. 

-Y tu Emiko-Me asuste un poco cuando la escuche decir mi nombre. Yo nunca le había dicho mi nombre ¿no?- Acercarte chiquillo- 

Me acerque a ella rápidamente. No quería seguir en este lugar por alguna razón, no me sentía muy seguro aquí. 

-Ten mas cuidado con lo que dices chiquillo-Me dijo en un susurro amenazante. 

Sentí como un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda alertándome de algo no estaba bien. 

-Bueno Saturnina y si mejor nos vamos..-Dije aun algo austado. 

-Bueno ¿Cuanto seria señora?-Dijo la rubia mientras miraba la botella. 

-O tranquila señorita Saturnina no le voy a cobrar ya que veo que usted tiene un gran corazón-Dijo alegre. 

Vieja tonta. Lo pensé pero no lo dije. 

Narrador normal. 

Esa señora que a la vista parecía muy agradable en realidad era una bruja y ella no pensaba en darle gratis esa botella por que Saturnina fuera una buena persona, Si no que lo hizo por que aquel chico que le falto el respeto no podía irse así como así. Así que la bruja hizo que a la persona que le echara la poción se enamoraría automáticamente de Emiko. 

-¡Que bien!-Exclamo la chica alegremente-Que suerte ¿no Emiko?- 

-S-si-Dijo aquel chico de pelo negro 

"Esa bruja esta tramando algo de eso no hay duda" Penso Emiko. 

-Emiko ¿estas bien? ¿estas pálido?-Dijo preocupada la rubia por su amigo. 

-S-si, podemos irnos-Dijo Emiko con prisa. 

-Claro, Gracias por la poción señora-Dijo despidiéndose agitando la mano. 

-No hay de que chicos, Espero verlos pronto-Eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono algo sombrío. 

Ambos adolescente se dirigieron a la salida a paso normal. 

-Emiko ¿Qué te paso ahí adentro?-Pregunto la chica mientras miraba la botella. 

-No lo creo que ese lugar me mareo un poco-Dijo mientras se tocaba la frente. 

-Que raro yo no sentí nada-Dijo algo extrañada por el comportamiento de su amigo. 

Los dos adolescentes siguieron caminando por aquel lugar dirigiéndose hacia sus casas. 

-Nos vemos mañana Emiko-Dijo alegre mientras se despedía agitando la mano. 

-Claro nos vemos Satu-Dijo aquel chico mientras sonreía con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. 

Emiko sabia bien lo que pasaría mañana y la verdad no estaba muy animado por eso. Ya que Tirifilo el chico que le atrajo desde que llego por su rebeldía y su forma de ser. Obviamente nadie lo sabe ya que Emiko ni siquiera deja pistas de quien le gusta. Y si lo hiciera ya no valdría la pena... 

A la mañana siguiente... 

Emiko se levanto de la cama sin ganas pero sabia que debía ir no solo por que no tuviera una razón real para faltar si no que por mas que le doliera que Saturnina use esa poción para enamorar a Tirifilo tenia que saber todo lo que paso y no perderse ni un detalle. 

Emiko caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad junto con su hermano mayor, Adier En dirección al colegio. 

Emiko seguía reflexionando todo lo probablemente iba a pasar ese día. Su hermano lo miro algo curioso nunca había visto a Emiko tan pensativo... 

-Emiko, ¿Sucede algo?-Dijo con preocupación hacia su hermano. 

-No, estoy bien-Dijo serio-Gracias hermano... 

Adier abrazo a Emiko y le dijo. 

-Recuerda que siempre estaré para ti-Dijo susurrando de tristemente 

-Gracias hermano...-Dijo con tristeza. 

Emiko sentía ganas de llorar por aquella emotiva escena que tuvo con su hermano. 

-Adier...-Dijo el menor llamando a su hermano 

-¿Que pasa?-Dijo calmado. 

-Tengo algo que contarte...-Dijo mirando a otro lado-Pero te lo diré luego que vamos a llegar tarde a clase. 

-Bueno vamos-Dijo el mayor para comenzar a caminar junto a su hermano. 

Una vez llegaron al colegio entraron a la sala y se encontraron con Saturnina y Laura. 

-Hablamos luego Emiko, Voy con Laura-Dijo Adier dirigiéndose a la pelirroja. 

-Suerte Hermano-Dijo para luego dirigirse a Saturnina. 

-Hola Satu, ¿Estas preparada lo que viene?- 

-Hola Emiko y la verdad estoy algo nerviosa-Dijo la rubia mirando al suelo. 

-Tranquila Satu seguro que sale bien-Dijo el mas alto calmado. 

-¡Tienes razon Emiko! ¡Voy por el!-Dijo animada la rubia. 

Emiko rió por eso. Aquella chica le parecía tan energética. 

-Bueno esperemos que Tirifilo llegue antes que el maestro-Dijo Emiko mirando la puerta. 

A esa hora no solían estar muchos de sus amigos ya que Muriel y Benito venían juntos y se tardaban en llegar, Y bueno Tirifilo es un flojo. 

-Es cierto no pensé en eso..- 

-Bueno quizá esa bruja que te dio la poción hará un hechizo para que llegue temprano-Dijo Emiko burlón. 

-¡Hey! No te burles-Dijo enojada-Nos dio esto gratis por lo menos agradece- 

Emiko rió por aquella actitud de su amiga. 

-No lo se-Hizo una pausa-¿No crees que es extraño que te la haya dado gratis? 

-Mmm... Tal vez si es un poco raro... ¿Por que crees que lo haya hecho?- 

Emiko estaba apunto de hablar hasta que vieron una persona llegar a la sala. 

-¡Mi Tiri!-Dijo alegre la rubia para correr hasta aquel chico. 

-Oh no de nuevo-Dijo Tirifilo algo fastidiado-¿Podrías por lo menos dejar que deje mi mochila en la silla?- 

-¡Si claro!- 

Saturnina se dirigió hacia Emiko para esperar a Tirifilo. 

-Listo que me querías decir-Dijo Tirifilo con un notorio tono de aburrimiento. 

-Mira esto-Dijo la rubia poniendo el envase frente a sus ojos 

-Que se supone qu- 

Tirifilo no pudo terminar la frase ya que Saturnina le había echado aquel perfume en los ojos. 

-Que te pasa tonta-Dijo con los ojos cerrados. 

Saturnina guardo silencio esperando a que Tirifilo abriera los ojos. 

Una Tirifilo abrió los ojos vio a... 

-¡Emiko!-Dijo para luego abalanzarse a ese chico.


End file.
